wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is My House
This Is My House is the 102nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 2nd in Season 8. Summary Nia prepares herself emotionally for the biggest match of her career; Nattie feels unappreciated by her husband TJ; Brie and Nicole fulfill promises that shouldn't have been made in the first place, and Paige addresses the WWE Universe about her retirement, leaving her legacy in the ring. Recap Opportunity knocks, and the Total Divas must answer. Having made it to the doorstep of WrestleMania with their sanity (somewhat) intact, the ladies now face the tall order of delivering on what they’ve been asked to do. Vindication awaits at the end of the road, and the episode is largely split into two storylines — one that threads through WrestleMania, and one that focuses on the night after, where Paige retires — and what’s remarkable about each one is that it shows the company’s most empowered individuals questioning whether they have what it takes at the one moment they should be brimming with confidence. Of course, it’s that last bit of uncertainty that makes the story compelling and provides the ladies with the hunger and borderline desperation that they need to catapult back to the top. What’s jarring is that the ladies’ needs aren’t just relatable; they’re borderline banal. Natalya craves validation from a loved one. Nia Jax needs confidence. Paige can’t find the right words. (Superstars: They’re just like us!) It’s wild how the biggest weekend of their career hinges on something as basic as having your husband telling you he loves you and you’re doing a good job, but that’s where one cast member finds herself: Prior to suiting up for the WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal, Natalya is getting no emotional gratification from Tyson Kidd, who’s newly all-business as a backstage producer. Nia, on the other hand, realizes with growing horror that she’ll have to follow a slam-dunk debut from Ronda Rousey, which places her under the full pressure of her insecurities and inexperience — not to mention the emotion of sharing the ring with an estranged friend. Much like the problems, the solution is elementary: Go out and do the thing. Natalya doesn’t win the Battle Royal — Naomi does, giving her a big boost of her own — but once Tyson gives her a bouquet after the match, her confidence is restored and she she goes into the history books with her head held high. Nia puts her head down and plows through the match, capturing the Raw Women’s Title and returning as a champion to a group hug from the rest of the cast. Even Brie Bella decides the best way to deal with the Birdiebee PR fallout from last week’s episode is to simply deliver what was promised and have brunch with the fans, which ends up being a positive experience and wins her props from Nikki. But it’s Paige, of course, who has the toughest task ahead of her: Putting together her retirement speech. Having mostly accepted the end of this chapter of her life, she spends the episode trying to figure out what to say (she even seeks advice from Daniel Bryan, who has some experience in this matter). When the time comes, she speaks from the heart and closes out her time as a WWE Superstar on a genuine moment of grace. It’s not easy, of course. None of it is, despite how simple the solutions are. But if it was, everybody would do it. Total Divas airs Wednesdays at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_td802_fullshow_ipv.00102--4d1837b9259ec00c6be2457030f7fa1d.jpg 002_td802_fullshow_ipv.00127--9843a8d9a4fce7124a264739c413c51d.jpg 003_td802_fullshow_ipv.00166--68a4763c71a42703c547efc717dd1938.jpg 004_td802_fullshow_ipv.00270--f1e5530bb333f814b8ec7b6941534982.jpg 005_td802_fullshow_ipv.00273--13012c365cb854f72680d6ffc0752876.jpg 006_td802_fullshow_ipv.00290--2b813a8855b2df5706115bb4ee38b683.jpg 007_td802_fullshow_ipv.00296--8931b1c4fe2627ab8f977a7c69b854e5.jpg 008_td802_fullshow_ipv.00321--bdc1e258750b44162b8156b8d4b3e30f.jpg 009_td802_fullshow_ipv.00362--0543b7f52fdd80607a04c1de34b7e454.jpg 010_td802_fullshow_ipv.00376--59c7b11a9ac5a7a3c73471664e2da4bd.jpg 011_td802_fullshow_ipv.00402--5cbd6e11174bdf82896d6b5c75b6a916.jpg 012_td802_fullshow_ipv.00417--715d382dbc617b24bbdfc3501da0f779.jpg 013_td802_fullshow_ipv.00543--dfcc0853d50b271505ff2f08b47fa901.jpg 014_td802_fullshow_ipv.00588--11f99af790bdd2a1742aa6dde5a866f8.jpg 015_td802_fullshow_ipv.00629--5ea05509235e0a9a2abc1dcd6bc34e88.jpg 016_td802_fullshow_ipv.00632--4ab3b6b6550a3a42befdee8151ecf870.jpg 017_td802_fullshow_ipv.00633--3d5b82bf7d2f176258bfdedd4243f4f2.jpg 018_td802_fullshow_ipv.00681--1c669e120b08be0ebb8734310b09666a.jpg 019_td802_fullshow_ipv.00704--622ab38e1fc4d2499c9a2fdc96e2bd81.jpg 020_td802_fullshow_ipv.00711--44c0a1c4b9a7be66766d8d7862147253.jpg 021_td802_fullshow_ipv.00776--f2255518718ec1fedf29335fff97ef48.jpg 022_td802_fullshow_ipv.00779--d1c2e7499868fa2f98b1d7825421574a.jpg 023_td802_fullshow_ipv.00886--f2e1975fb29f69002818ca7fc5e17b92.jpg 024_td802_fullshow_ipv.00922--a7641bd28088f8196db077c678c9da48.jpg 025_td802_fullshow_ipv.00953--e51baffed00bd873e2c9e7a9498dbec2.jpg 026_td802_fullshow_ipv.00928--40253eaf32a3045ffb035a61c0c83159.jpg 027_td802_fullshow_ipv.01092--472e519846a590a3f01ecc60cd6d50f4.jpg 028_td802_fullshow_ipv.01060--85e084736c9304e17cc842b4c149fcac.jpg 029_td802_fullshow_ipv.01066--5172880ee1b98f9ec28bad817e3d9def.jpg 030_td802_fullshow_ipv.01238--0dbed980a91a65967f8de52cad2f9469.jpg 031_td802_fullshow_ipv.01241--b883d973186dabd192088417c11eb073.jpg 032_td802_fullshow_ipv.01246--e09d2ded6fab75978ed7658061a7d406.jpg 033_td802_fullshow_ipv.01264--0408169db286fbc8303bf034e03ea451.jpg 034_td802_fullshow_ipv.01299--6b2aa06b41062155c4cda0e79589324d.jpg 035_td802_fullshow_ipv.01315--f2964ea5265193724041cb7d99c8bfb9.jpg 036_td802_fullshow_ipv.01380--caa3c0ae650a8dbfbd7797d2e9979bc3.jpg 037_td802_fullshow_ipv.01403--419e43ecd0932c1ac7465af4614be608.jpg 038_td802_fullshow_ipv.01456--ff5318c95a5adcb9b776b9526ad4357d.jpg 039_td802_fullshow_ipv.01460--25d4a623dfd305e3e2efa12fd34097ef.jpg 040_td802_fullshow_ipv.01468--6ca01874b41b376471c0cdf67f0ce38d.jpg 041_td802_fullshow_ipv.01475--491e4f26729f54190e37eb6849c450d0.jpg 042_td802_fullshow_ipv.01532--555849fed6429afd30a6468383d8870f.jpg 043_td802_fullshow_ipv.01557--167657b76bf4e124807b5f251f51a6c6.jpg 044_td802_fullshow_ipv.01586--ef2c6d6665923e3f8311aff96e5d37f3.jpg 045_td802_fullshow_ipv.01574--cc7e80ccb2989c855b876304e8a75d2b.jpg 046_td802_fullshow_ipv.01617--20be49046367c2b5f7305352b0c510c7.jpg 047_td802_fullshow_ipv.01669--2c5c0bf18221ccf218c041509b832fd5.jpg 048_td802_fullshow_ipv.01683--89b21d791f962b2adee1ba1b01519ce8.jpg 049_td802_fullshow_ipv.01727--2c22c1025b09f5ccf9c87040d284e88b.jpg 050_td802_fullshow_ipv.01756--f019460ba859d272c1bf9b1e20cf3f41.jpg 051_td802_fullshow_ipv.01800--1918b81c38931025d64a9ffb4fce47cb.jpg 052_td802_fullshow_ipv.01805--a73414a059fb17ba3d7b1ee2e93d07bf.jpg 053_td802_fullshow_ipv.01813--aa0faa3697531652a646d124918adaba.jpg 054_td802_fullshow_ipv.01862--b1225f55d899aa520cb58b6f68e06b01.jpg 055_td802_fullshow_ipv.01960--51e9525390b30cf75b23d5307c6235c0.jpg 056_td802_fullshow_ipv.01976--36e07ff03a256c13c29226d7d2d8731a.jpg 057_td802_fullshow_ipv.01989--284d270db99b961bc584392c4222f0e4.jpg 058_td802_fullshow_ipv.01994--32c909c86b9dcb535ec70effb752d8ff.jpg 059_td802_fullshow_ipv.01996--73cff2847551152eeb312153ef6a819f.jpg 060_td802_fullshow_ipv.02031--4e12a48c358fff5c6070b83333c4a35b.jpg 061_td802_fullshow_ipv.02040--c986545a95671132e4e4f39494da21b3.jpg 064_td802_fullshow_ipv.02160--b32d7ccfc55d9bd63e425f2cbd3e4a35.jpg 065_td802_fullshow_ipv.02179--65cafae3778dd5db7662deba7d81c15a.jpg 066_td802_fullshow_ipv.02224--fe44d9c6ea44517ba075f1ef980b98ab.jpg 067_td802_fullshow_ipv.02301--210287921d57738d8979da3427881757.jpg 068_td802_fullshow_ipv.02341--1a94b3935c02d7fb462509adf11c16b6.jpg 069_td802_fullshow_ipv.02346--0cd16446d87d6ade91ed462c72f53639.jpg 070_td802_fullshow_ipv.02367--76b8bb2b67beea322714d00159050832.jpg 071_td802_fullshow_ipv.02396--f8f69789803d560cd3185f5029456fbe.jpg 072_td802_fullshow_ipv.02409--8fa9a10a94f80b48cabb9eff59223d95.jpg 073_td802_fullshow_ipv.02575--9a67afb48d0779f5e717ebd813d8dfc5.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 8) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nia Jax Category:Alicia Fox Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sonya Deville